


Porcupine Personalities

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Oil and Ink [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/F, Fashion Designer Satya, First Meetings, Fluff, Genji is also mentioned but doesn't really contribute, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, M/M, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Tattoo Artist Hanzo, The main focus is Hanzo and Satya, Their relationships are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: The story of how Hanzo met Satya and the friendship that came from being able to accept judgement.





	Porcupine Personalities

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the only thing I really like about this one shot is the title, but whatever. I'm mostly just upset there wasn't more content of Hanzo and Satya's relationships with the Reyes-Morrison children.
> 
> I own nothing.

When it comes to the old saying ‘opposites attract’, Hanzo would say that the statement holds a bit of truth. He was practically surrounded by examples, was even living as one himself, so the Japanese man knew it wasn't a total lie.

 

However, Hanzo knows that things with similar traits can also attract to each other because when it comes to him and his friend Satya, they couldn't be more alike if they tried. Both were foreigners that had come from overseas, they had spent more of their lives in the United States than their own homeland, and when it came to their personalities, the similarities were almost endless.

 

It was made apparent very quickly that both Hanzo and Satya were spiky gossips who were not above telling someone the cold, hard truth if they deserved it. That was probably why they got along so well with each other because they could tell their friend anything and both knew they meant it.

 

Of course, it unfortunately didn't start that way because as two non-natives in the United States, Hanzo and Satya had refrained from trying to befriend new people.

 

The first time they had met was at Hanzo's first job as a bagger at Publix. Satya had accompanied her parents on a trip to get groceries and they had chosen to go through the line Hanzo was part of. Neither of them spoke to each other, Satya content to stand off to the side while Hanzo filled the plastic bags with their purchases. While they didn't talk, the elder Shimada noted with a bit of interest that among the food was a few school items such as notebooks and binders. Hanzo figured she was going to school somewhere, but that was the extent of his thought. Satya's family left and they never uttered a word to each other until a week later.

 

The student was by herself this time, buying more school supplies by the looks of it if the packets of pens and mechanical pencils was anything to go on. Hanzo was working the register rather than bagging items, so this required the two to actually speak. However, they tried to keep the interaction to a minimum, not bothering to say anything beyond the accumulated price and the usual question of paper or plastic. Thus was the extent of their second meeting.

 

Thankfully, the third had taken a different direction after another two weeks when Satya came through the line with a plastic ruler and a couple more notebooks. Hanzo had begun scanning the items without saying anything when the other decided to bite the bullet and start a conversation.

 

“Do you attend school here?” The question makes the Japanese man pause for a moment, his eyes flicking up to meet hers before they return to his scanning while he shakes his head.

 

“I do not.” Satya gives the answer a contemplative hum, one that makes Hanzo look at her again as she starts talking.

 

“You are not from here, correct?” The elder Shimada thinks about divulging the information to a stranger that he's only met a couple times, but he figures there's no point in getting defensive since it's kind of obvious Hanzo isn't of American descent.

 

“That is correct. I am originally from Japan.” Another hum that makes the elder Shimada wonder why he's suddenly being interviewed by a girl he's only met twice. He's thinking about asking her why she's making an attempt to make him divulge his life story, but then Hanzo hears in his mind what sounds like his brother telling him to try and be social for once. The elder Shimada wants to scold the voice out of instinct, but instead, he decides to follow the instructions.

 

“I came here with my brother not too long ago. Both of us were home schooled, so that is why we work rather than attend school.” Satya gives Hanzo a look that says she has multiple questions, and he's afraid that she might ask why he's only with his brother and not his parents. Thankfully, the student seems to not care about the Japanese man's family situation and instead wants to know the extent of his schooling. That's what they talk about for a good twenty minutes after Satya has paid for her items and they don't let up until people begin filing in line behind her. She leaves with an air of satisfaction about her, her goodbye to Hanzo holding a silent promise of speaking to him again.

 

And they do talk to each other another time, only their next meeting is at a Wal-Mart where they almost run into each other in the shoe section. Both had been looking for new shoes as well as other items and were pleasantly surprised to see the other at the same store. They began talking, practically picking up where they left off and telling each other little facts they knew and what they had learned. Hanzo finally found out that Satya was still in highschool, but wanted to attend college and get her Bachelors in fashion designing. The elder Shimada wasn't really sure how to feel about having a friend much younger than himself, but he figured there was no harm in it and continued telling her things about himself and what he liked to do.

 

It wasn't long before they had grown close, bordering the line of best friends. They talked almost all the time, sharing stories about their day and who annoyed them. Hanzo enjoyed hearing about Satya's experiences in school while the student soaked up the man's stories about Hanamura. 

 

Then, when they were sitting together at a table inside a Chik-fil-a, Satya had made an observative comment about the Japanese man's hair. She had said that it was beautiful and very well kept, but that Hanzo could stand to get a trim to remove the dead ends. Following that was a quick remark about how his wardrobe lacked many colors, and even though the elder Shimada would have scowled at anyone else, he simply shrugged while running a few strands of hair through his fingers.

 

“I never really have time to visit a salon and the money I make goes towards food and bills.” Satya concedes his points, and it's then that both realize they've grown close enough to not get angry at what the other could potentially say. Hanzo wouldn't have normally responded so calmly to comments about his appearance while Satya would have probably been insulted that her tips to better someone's look were shot down. However, because they have come to understand the other's personality and situations, the anger they would have normally felt isn't there.

 

Unfortunately, both have to find out that certain things don't last when the apartment building the brothers are living in gets shut down. They never get the full story of why so many people are suddenly being evicted and forced to find somewhere else to call home, but it isn't as pressing of a matter as finding a new place to live. Because of that, Hanzo and Genji are forced to go elsewhere, away from Satya who isn't happy in the slightest. The elder Shimada shares her sentiments, but they know there's nothing that can be done. The last thing Hanzo wants is for him and his brother to be homeless, so they leave to find another cheap apartment close enough to their new jobs while Satya stays behind to finish high school and go on to college.

 

The worst part of the whole ordeal is the fact that Hanzo is unable to stay in touch with his friend since her parents refuse to buy her a phone. Because of that, the elder Shimada is actually upset about leaving a home behind for once.

~~~~~

It's years until they find each other again.

 

Hanzo and his brother have finally found jobs that pay enough as well as an apartment they don't mind settling down in permanently, not to mention the older man's more modern look that Genji helped with in some ways (like being the one to suggest the undercut and bridge piercing). Since making the changes to not only his appearance, but his style of clothing as well, Hanzo always wondered what Satya would say if she could see him after so much time of being apart. Finally, he gets to find out when one day when the man walks into a Starbucks to get some coffee before going to work.

 

Hanzo is in somewhat of a hurry since he got a late start to the day, but his impatience almost vanishes when he turns the moment someone calls his name. It takes him a moment, but the elder Shimada recognizes Satya who is standing there with her own coffee and an expression of shock. Immediately, they greet each other with as much enthusiasm as they're capable of, and after they've caught up a bit on what the two of them have been up to, Hanzo's friend tells him what she thinks of his new look:  _ it's not something I would have recommended, but you seem to pull it off very well. _

 

Afterwards, once they've caught up with each other on what's happened and finally exchanged phone numbers, the elder Shimada silently prays that he'll always have Satya as a friend. Hanzo has grown to love her like a sister, even sought her approval when he began dating McCree (which she gave after  _ much  _ consideration on his look and attitude), and has come to rely on her when he can't turn to anyone else. In turn, Satya has also taken to hoping she'll always have the older man there as a shoulder to lean on or as a fellow gossip queen to share juicy stories.

 

Also, the fashion designer would be lying if she said she wasn't giddy when she found out that not only was Hanzo engaged, he wanted her to make him a custom Japanese groom kimono. Of course, getting hooked up with McCree's younger sister was a bonus that Satya was thankful for and she hoped to stay together with Sombra for as long as they could, maybe even find the same unconditional love as Hanzo did. Because if there was one thing both of them knew, it was that two people with sharp and cold personalities who found a connection with each other could also find a deeper one in someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop producing so much cheese and sap.


End file.
